The Molecular and Cellular Biology Core Laboratory (MCBCL), established by the National Institutes of Health / Research Centers for Minority Institutions (NIH/RCMI) Center for Environmental Health (CEH), has impacted the biomedical research infrastructure at Jackson State University (JSU). The MCBCL is equipped with state-of-the-art biomedical research instrumentation available for use by JSU investigators and other biomedical scientists in the research community. The core facility, staffed with a faculty manager and a lab technician, has provided a supportive research environment and technical research support and services to all users. During the current RCMI grant cycle, the MCBCL has contributed to fifty-eight (58) peer-reviewed publications and one hundred and sixty-seven (167) abstracts or presentations at national and international conferences. MCBCL users have also received grants totaling $10,300,078. The MCBCL has directly and indirectly contributed to thirty-five (35) graduate students receiving terminal degrees in Biology, Chemistry and Environmental Science. The core facility has been recently enhanced by the purchase of a molecular imager and spectrophotometer. The MCBCL represents a significant viable resource for investigators and the overwhelming potential opportunity to further strengthen JSU's research enterprise. However, the continued support from the NIH is vital to continued success of the investigators' productivity. The specific aims are to: 1) offer investigators a wide range of state-of-the instrumentation and technologies for basic research using the latest molecular biology and recombinant DNA technologies; 2) increase access to multiple users, thereby maximizing the efficiency of utilization and opportunities for research expansion; 3) provide training and support services to all investigators by highly trained personnel with specialized skills and assist the investigators to maximize the utilization of the advanced technologies available to them; 4) promote technology transfer and education; and 5) promote interdisciplinary research with collaborations between RCMI investigators and investigators from various departments, within JSU and other research intensive institutions. A cost recovery system will continue to be implemented to support the core.